The Life of Mimi Kurosaki
by HanashiShikyo
Summary: This is my first story is about my character,Mimi and living her life as a captain of sqaud 8 in the soul society and living out her life..


#1 Flashback and the mysterious Espada..

Mimi Woke up in a strange place...it was like a desert in the night

it had a cresent moon in the night sky but the moon look liked if it was backwards..this was none other

than Las Noches In Hueco Mundo and they were two other women with her...to undertsand this better why dont we go to a flashback?

~~~Flashback~~~

~~~Squad 0 HQ~~

Silence Izumi,The Captain of squad 0 and the captain commander of the gotei 13 has assigned Mimi,The captain of squad 8 and

a newly liutenant of squad 8 Val Chris-Tial they must do a very important mission.._ yeah right!

"All right i want you and Val to go to the mortal world and talk to someone in this place".Silence said.

She points to a photo that she has of an abandoded building sorrounded by a forest in Karakura Town.

"That's the mission..?".Mimi Said with her eyes twitching slightly.

Silence looked at the girl with a cold glare that sended shivers up and down her spined,agatha snickered at her

"Fine....".Mimi Pouted,then her and Val left the offcie while agatha laughing at her superior

"I can't belive you were scared...that was funny as hell!"

mimi gave her a look that said"",Val snickered more and laughed and mimi pouted more and growled a bit

"Not Funny!!! anyway i have to go to the mortal world anyway.."Mimi said

Val had a glint in her as if she will catch her doing something wrong or...making her mimi looked at her with a bored look on her face then she grined"Im gonna go Visit Axel hehe".Val had a look that said"damn!"then as they were talking and walking a blue-ish purple-ish haired captain woman tackled Mimi"Wth?! Hasegawa?"Yes it was none other than Hasegawa Tsubaki,Mimi's companion and friend(o.o dont ask!)"Mimi,Val i went to look for you guys here and in the mortal world but i couldnt find you!"Hase said."then why didnt you go to Squad 0?"Mimi snickered and then they heard a punch that was givent to mimi's head by Hase"Hey!!!! that hurt!!!"She said."Enough,stops this right now.."A deep voice said it we all looked ahead and saw none other that the pain in the butt Squad Six Captain Yamato Kisaragi or as Mimi and Yachiru call him"Yama-Kun"

"Morning Yama-Kun-Taichou!"Mimi said smiling.

"I told you to never call me that.."Yamato said while looking at the young captain.

"Oh no...i smell a fight coming.."Val and Tsubaki thought.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Mean while in the Mortal world~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Axel a man with spiky red hair,piercing blue eyes got ready for school and as he was going down to the kitchen he was tackled by his two siblings Leo and Luna,Leo had black short hair and big green eyes,Luna had her long hair in a ponytail and had also big green eyes,there twins

"Get off!!! it's enough uncle does it-"

Speaking of the uncle Isshin appeared and tackled his nephew but at the same time Axel got up and kicked him in the face."Back off old man! got to go see ya!"Axel said while running off to the door."Bye brother!"Leo and Luna said while Isshin just went to a corner sulking saying"they grow so fast..".Axel was already outside and her colleague,Nami was already waiting for him(She's also a soul reaper ^o.o^)"Let's go..."Nami said and with that they left to school.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Back at the soul society~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Val and Hasegawa were dragging a certain brown haired girl away from a certain black haired man."Give me 5 seconds with that Yamato!!!"Mimi said while being dragged away."Want me to call Kurono?"Hasegawa smirked as she said this name,then mimi begged and bowed saying"No!!anyone but the perv!!!"

"Hello beautiful ladies.."a man said and as he said that groped mimi,after that mimi kicked him to the horizon"Grr......Kurono touch me again and i'll slice something that YOU will need!!!"Mimi said while trying to hold her anger which was of course impossible.

"Can i kill him?"Said hasegawa pissed off as well while val was just protecting her behind."..unfortunatly...we need him Hasegawa-San.."Mimi said now more girls walked away from that nast welcomed from kurono akuza,... squad 6's liutenat unfortunatly."hey by any chance did silence-sama gave you a mission to go to karakura town?"Hase said while and Mimi nodded,then hase smiled"Good that means we get the same mision,im going too.""thats good!!"Val and Mimi exclaimed.

"well then shall we go?"Hase said excited the other girls nodded and went off to the mortal world

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Meanwhile with Kurono~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kurono was taking a walk when he came face-to-face with Silence,He bowed."Silence-taichou! is there anything wrong?"

She looked at him with a serious face then put one of her hands on her face"I'm worried...I heard rumors..there's something lurking in the forest where i sent Mimi,Hase and Valkyrie".Kurono asked"May i ask what is this "something"?".Silence looked at him"i dont know... that's why i sent them...to check if there IS something there..."Kuronos eye's widen as he looked at the captain with concerened"But isnt Mimi-Taichou and Hasegawa-Taichou still healing from thei spar?".Silence smirked at the young liutenant"I healed them don't worry but i DO want you to go to the mortal world and keep an eye on them i leave the other member up to you..."

Kurono bowed"Allright..i know who to just take with me"He said look at him blinking a bit and raised an eyebrow"Really?...Who?".A person came walking to them Silence smirked.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Back with the girls~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They arrived in the human world in their gigais and mimi complained as always"God how i hate this gigai.."."Yes..well you'll just have to get used to it"Hase said while looking around with a bored expression,then they sensed something coming their way they gort ready to take out their zanpakutous.a hollow came up from behind them and just when it was about to attack them a person or something killed the hollow."What in the world was that?!"Val exclaimed."it can't be"Hase said while shaking her head and looking around."Talking about me?"A person said,they all looked behind them to see a brwon haired man with dark piercing purple eyes,his hair was rather spiky and he had a piercing in his left ear and he had a strange tatto on his neck and had sort of bone on his face,Hase glared at the man"..Espada..",Mimi and Val's eyes widen as they looked at her then at the man then in a blink of an eye he was in the middle of them"what?! when did he..?!-"mimi said then the man knocked the 3 of them out cold"Pathetic....thought shiigami were stromg.."the man said,then another person came out it was a young man with black short spiky hair and had sad green eyes he wore an outfit almsot all white but some lines that were black,he also had a bone structure on his head"Hey...Alex help me with these girls..heh"The man said,then the man known as Alex picked up Val and Hasegawa and the other man picked mimi up and they left through a portal.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Axel and Nami~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Axel and Nami were already out of school and they were going home until Nami saw Kurono and Her brother Yamato(yes be schoked there siblings O_O)"Nii-Sama!Kurono-fukutaichou what are you doing here?! "Nami was looking around as if looking for something and Yamato was looking rather bored but also looking."Have you seen Val,Hasegawa And Mimi?"Kurono said looking now at them,Axel(who was Mimi's cousin YES THERE ALSO RELATED HA O_O)looked at kurono"Where are they?!where's my idiot cousin?!"Axel exclaimed then Namie stepped on his foot"Be nice!"She said,Axel mumbled,then Kurono said"WAIt...so you haven't seen them?!"Axel and Nami looked at him and shooked their heads,Yamato sighed then said"When we got here we already lost the gir's signals as if they dissapeared",Axel looked at them"Then..were they kidnapped?"Nami Chimed in"There's a possibility that they might've been kidnapped but..there's 2 Tacihous(captains)and 1 Fukutaichou(liutenant)they had to be really strong or.. suprised them to take them out."Axel's eyes winded"So maybe...They were suprised!let's go find them!",Yamato started to talk"Axel do you even know where they could be?".Axel stood still and looked down,Nami sighed"Listen to Nii-Sama and Kurono-Fukutaichou they may know what happened.."Kurono then said.."Yeah...^^'' we dont know where they are.."."then let's go and ask someone dammit!!!"Axel said pissed,then a stuffed bird-like animal came out of Axel's backpack and jumped onto his head and smacked him"What the hell?! lirin!?"Axel said."You should know when to keep your mouth shut!!Try acting all high and mighty will get you killed!!are you actually missing half no MORE of your brain?!!"Lirin said then axel picked her up from his head and threw the brid to the ground."Your the one thats missing half of your brain!"."Anyway....we should try and locate them"Name said, they all nodded,lirin got back into the backpack mumbling and went to Harold's shop(he's like the urahara here o.o)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Where the girls are~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mimi Woke up in a strange place it was like a desert...but the moon was or looked like it was backwards for her this was none other than Las Noches In Hueco Mundo and Hase and Val were still unconcious

"Hueco..Mundo..?"She said.

To be continued....*punts anynone with her byaku and grimm plushie*^o.o^ power!!!


End file.
